


The fall.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Leon has a dirty mouth, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: It really doesn’t matter why even though Leon wonders about it as he tries to swim to the surface; god, people say your life is suppose to flash in your eyes when you’re dying yet here he was thinking about some old myth as he tries to get to the surface. (Maybe this - him thinking about Icarus instead of his life, his long ass list of regrets, means that he won’t die, that he might have some more time to fix things.)





	The fall.

There’s a myth, a Greek one because it’s only Greek myths that were really taught in school (yeah there were some Roman ones too but it’s all the same). Maybe it’s so popular because it’s just another cautionary tale that adults teach their kids so they don’t go doing stupid shit and, instead, listen to their parents. 

The myth is about a boy who was given wax feathered wings by his father who also had a pair of wings. If Leon remembers correctly the two of them were trying to escape from some terrible king - it was that guy, the one with the Minotaur! Anyway, Icarus - the boy, not the father whose name was Daedalus - was told by his dad to not fly too high but he couldn’t fly too low so the ocean wouldn’t ruin the wings his dad made for him. Icarus didn’t listen and he flew closer and closer to the sun. Maybe why the kid did it was because he had been captive too long and hadn’t seen the sun in how many years. Maybe it was because Icarus was doomed the moment he laid eyes on Apollo (even though it’s been years since he’s been in school Leon knows that sometimes it’s another guy who controls the sun but Leon can’t remember that god’s name so it’s Apollo by default). 

It really doesn’t matter why even though Leon wonders about it as he tries to swim to the surface; god, people say your life is suppose to flash in your eyes when you’re dying yet here he was thinking about some old myth as he tries to get to the surface. (Maybe this - him thinking about Icarus instead of his life, his long ass list of regrets, means that he won’t die, that he might have some more time to fix things.) 

The result is the same for every version unlike the reason why Icarus flew to the sun, why he choose to chase after something - after someone - that would lead to his death: the wax on the kid’s wings burn on his skin and Icarus falls into the ocean to drown as his father watches helplessly. (Maybe Apollo, the one who left him to this fate, took time to watch too because sometimes there’s no stopping some things no matter how damn much you want too.) 

There was no sun for Leon to fly towards. No, there had been D who- 

They weren’t friends but with Chris (just another thing Leon fucked up on and he won’t be able to try to continue fixing it) had fallen into something. Something that had mattered to Leon. (There’s a single word to it but Leon won’t acknowledge it because acknowledge it makes it worse.) Something that had made him fly too high and here he was drowning. 

Just a little bit more, that’s all it would take to get to the surface but Leon’s lungs are already burning like the wax that was on the kid’s wings. For the first time since Chris left, Leon is thankful his brother is gone because least he isn’t here to witness this. 

There’s so much to say, to fix, but the world is growing dark. Leon closes his eyes and, what feels like hours later, when he can breathe his world is still dark but he’s alive and that is what fucking matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the anime but once I read some of manga volumes I plan to continue this idea.


End file.
